Marinette evilized
by ebradl2
Summary: Marinette breaks under pressure. Can Chat Noir stop her rampage or is Paris doomed
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Just trying to put another new spin on Miraculous ladybug. Let me know if you see something I need to correct.**

Marinette was having a bad day, no scratch that, she's having a bad week. She lost a bet to Chloe of all people and was forced to play servant for the whole week. The week just ended, but everything she'd gone through was still torturing her mind. To top it off Master Fu was treating Tikki for flu rebound today. Marinette as Ladybug had warned Chat Noir to be extra vigilant until she could return to action.

Unfortunately Alya hadn't been there to cheer her up before she got down. Marinette's parents were gone for the weekend having left her alone without any chores to keep her occupied. Marinette quickly gets her homework out of the way thanks to having done Chloe's homework already. She lies back in bed thinking about Adrien.

Alya was irritated at her for interrupting her date with Nino. Marinette tried to apologize and invited her to come over so she could apologize but Alya refused saying that she wanted to work on doing an overhaul on her lady blog as it was becoming a jumbled mess. She expected it may take all weekend. Let down that she wouldn't see her friend she left the bakery and took a walk around town.

She ran into Juleka who was irked to see her and was leaving to catch up with her family so they could do some family bonding. Marinette waved and asked her to say hi to Luka for her. In anger Juleka spun around and reprimanded her for doing Chloe's bidding even after Chloe accidentally got Luka's guitar smashed. After taking a deep breath to calm down, Juleka apologized and asked if she could be alone for a while.

One by one she contacted her friends trying to quell the rising loneliness from her heart. She stops by Andre's ice cream cart feeling lonely and Andre jokes with her trying to cheer her up. She leaves then runs into Miss Bustier who brushes her off as she tries to deal with principle Damocles in his owl getup.

She runs into Marc and Nathaniel who are busy with their comic strip and although they are happy to see Marinette, shove her out the door so quickly she couldn't see what they have come up with leaving her hurt at being so rudely evicted from their confidences. She rationalized to herself that it may still be the leftover feelings of betrayal from when Nathaniel had been akumatized and pulled away to find another of her friends to try and spend some time with.

Adrien is at the park getting frustrated by his manager's pushy schedule and the fact that Ladybug blew him off and he has to deal without seeing her for a week on top of his dad getting mad at him over something he hadn't had any control over. Marinette walks up right after his manager tells Adrien he wants a shot of him holding a gerbil intending to say hello. Adrien, tired from a long day of shoots, rudely interrupts Marinette before she can speak and yells at his manager that he is tired of pretending to like mousy little vermin. Marinette misunderstands thinking it was spoken to hurt her causing her to rush off. He misses the agony he caused her still brewing over his own irritation.

Hawkmoth senses her misery and loneliness and rushes in to his hideaway. Recognizing her from the Zombizou incident he wonders at her strength of will and creates an akuma. Marinette notices the arrival of the akuma and dodges away from it trying to fight off her feelings of depression in the process. Chloe, not knowing of Marinette's presence, speaks to her father over the phone, which causes Marinette to falter from hearing her tormentor from the past week and fail in her efforts to avoid the akuma.

The akuma moves into the bracelet on her wrist. Hawkmoth is elated that he finally managed to get into contact with her. Marinette begins resisting his influence.

"Go away. I don't wish to hear anything that you have to say."

"Now, my dear, that isn't any way to talk to someone who's here to offer you a gift. Isn't there a saying about gift horses and looking them in the mouth?"

"My parents taught me better. They raised me to always be positive and search for the bright side in people. I have too many friends who care about me to just give in so easily."

Her strength of will was allowing her to resist much longer than even the teacher who had received the previous akuma meant to possess her. The man with the butterfly mask was impressed although he ignored it for now. "Your parents constantly have to clean up after you and put up with your willfulness. Your friends are all angry at you right now. Even the boy you like thinks of you as a pest constantly bothering him. You aren't seriously going to tell me that you honestly believe yourself better than the hordes of others I've previously akumatized are you?" the accusation causes her to falter but not fall.

Chloe only now noticing her standing there growls in irritation. "Were you just eavesdropping on my important phone call? I should have you flogged like the low class you are. You are nothing but a waste of space. You never did anything right last week."

Hawkmoth grins as Marinette drops to her knees clutching her shoulders barely hanging on.

Chloe, completely oblivious to the damage she is causing and happy to see her classmate miserable, continues, "You should know. My daddy got me into Adrien's next photo shoot so when you go back to your dreary little hovel and your sad excuse for a father who's always only going to be able to serve us elites, you should be happy that we even know your name. After all, my daddy does anything I ask him to, what about yours? Hmm? Bake you a snicker doodle? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Parisians all over the city pause as the sky darkens temporarily and the wind temporarily dies down.

Hawkmoth's eyes fill with glee as he senses the rising tides of power pouring from her heart into the surroundings. Master Fu just finished up healing Tikki only to feel the dark aura rising from the middle of Paris. They gasp at the raw tide of negativity that washes over him. Adrien pauses from modeling as he feels goose bumps rising from his arms. Chloe looks on in shock as the darkness covers Marinette's body. Giggling broke the silence as the girl Chloe refused to acknowledge as a rival transformed from her personally tailored attire into a cheetah print onesie. Her hair was no longer in pigtails it was now wild and curly.

Chloe was petrified. She'd just caused Marinette to akumatize. She transformed right in front of her. Of course she'd admittedly been the cause of akumas before but this time it happened right in front of her and she was eye to eye to someone who would likely be causing her harm. Not to mention that it was Marinette Dupaine Cheng who was akumatized. She had always been little Miss Goody Two Shoes. No chance Ladybug or Chat Noir would show up in time to save the day. She wasn't even able to turn around before the figure in front of her managed to grab her. In fact, just breathing would likely break the stillness of their surroundings and galvanize Marinette into attacking her. Then she nearly died. This was simply due to the face that Marinette or whatever she might call herself now moved.

Marinette didn't attack Chloe or even move in her direction. She simply pulled out a mirror and glanced at her new ensemble. "Do, keep going, you were on such a roll. I believe you mentioned something about my sad excuse for a father. Don't let me stop you from dogging the man who raised me."

The expressionless look in her eyes kept Chloe pinned in place. After peaking at Chloe from behind her mirror Marinette sighed and told her, "Really don't worry, I have no intentions of touching you. You're going to get to see every little thing I do from here on out. I wouldn't dream of letting you miss seeing what you cause. From this point on I'm going to have you act as my chauffeur or my keeper if you will."

The implications of that statement startled Chloe into a short lived protest. Before she could speak Marinette's index finger was against Chloe's lips silencing her. Even Hawkmoth was shocked by Marinette's actions. Almost without thought he asked, "What will you call yourself?" Fear slammed into him upon realizing what he had said. He never gave up control even the smallest details, why did he suddenly feel like she was in control when he was the one who gave her the power?

Before he could retake control of the situation she hummed silencing him, "How about Domination. Madam Domination." Both Hawkmoth and Chloe gulped.

It was time for Adrien's Chinese lesson; Master Fu walked in the door. The dread Adrien felt was growing by the second. Master Fu spoke.

"I've gotten your father's permission to take you to a secluded area of the park for your lesson today so let us be on our way." Adrien nodded and followed in silence.

They left the car and moved into the wooded section of the park Adrien could no longer hold it in. "Master Fu, what happened? I've been getting this bad feeling since earlier."

"A young lady has just been akumatized."

"What are we doing over here then? I need to go help Ladybug take care of her. Oh, no I forgot."

"Ladybug won't be able to make it this time. I've got her miraculous and qwami but she will be unavailable for the foreseeable future."

"Then how do we save her? Without the ladybug we can't save her."

"We have the Ladybug miraculous. The problem is that even if we can find someone to temporarily step in for her it still will be unlikely to stop this particular girl. She is a strong willed young lady. Until we find out how Hawkmoth akumatized her we mustn't take any rash moves."

"I don't understand Master Fu. What are you talking about? Why do you have Ladybug's miraculous? Did she foresee we would need it in her absence?"

"The young lady's willpower should have been able to resist his control. She has been resisting akuma for months now. If she had had a qwami I don't believe he would have gotten her period. Unfortunately, the girl was left unprotected due to my shortsightedness. Ladybug will be unable to back you up this time around; she has her own troubles to face."

"So what do we do? How can we rescue her now?"

"First we must learn how exactly Hawkmoth managed to overcome her. When we know that we'll be able to make the appropriate arrangements."

"Alright, for now I'll just go in as Adrien Agreste and scope out the situation."

"Be careful Adrien, there isn't any way to control her if she reacts negatively to your presence."

"Don't worry Master Fu, I totally got this covered."

"My presence will be scarce until Ladybug returns but I will attempt to pop in and offer my council on occasion. Until you find out what and where, exactly, her akuma power is do not, under any circumstances, change into Chat Noir. Unveil her mystery or you will fail and lose your miraculous. I will attempt to seek out a temporary placeholder for the ladybug miraculous."

After a final warning, Master Fu left Adrien to his own devices.

Marinette or, as she now called herself, Madame Domination made her way to the city hall. As she ran into people along her path they would fall silent, move out of her way or simply drop to their knees. None could stand in her presence.

Adrien arrived just before she entered the building. He watched on the big screen as she stalked toward the mayor and removed his badge of office from his unresisting fingers. A camera had been trained upon the mayor when she walked in and was now following her. She turned around to face the camera. "Hello, Paris. Madame Domination is in charge now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

"Hello, Paris. Madame Domination is in charge now." She turned to the mayor, "I believe I have you to thank for your sweet little girl so graciously volunteering to accompany me. Just to ease your mind she's going to be chaperoning me for a little bit." She turned back to the camera. "Do enjoy your day everyone. After all, you'll be in my care for a while now."

It wasn't until Madam Domination left the city hall that Hawkmoth finally remembered why he was sending out akumas in the first place. "My dear, you have quite a lot of promise. In exchange for granting you your new objectivity I would like to receive something in return."

Madam Domination giggled. "Hawkmoth, I know what you want but the Madam takes orders from no one. You would be wise to remember this in the future."

Hawkmoth's temper flared at her refusal. "Young lady, it was I who granted you your new prowess and I can easily reclaim what I gifted. Do not presume to step out of your bounds."

The girl's giggles evolved into outright laughter. "Oh Hawky, the Madam has been unleashed. Once free there is no-one who can possibly challenge her rule. Your 'gift' was unbidden but once given, not even you can reclaim."

With new fury Hawkmoth attempted to compel her obedience but not only did she rebuff his mental constraints she even countered with her own mental offensive leaving him sprawled across the floor of his lair clutching his head and panting rapidly. He then attempted to recall her powers but as his own mind was in shambles she easily dismissed his efforts causing him to finally feel regret for giving her the opportunity to overwhelm him so completely. Now he was forced to try to devise some method to revert the current situation back to the previous status quo. He saw Natalie walk through the door just before blacking out.

Chloe was paralyzed when her oppressor began speaking into the air. She quickly realized who Madam Domination was conversing with and was afraid she would turn her attentions to the superhero duo. Her fears were soon eclipsed when Marinette blew off Hawkmoth like it was nothing. Would the pair of heroes even be enough to stand up to this dominating figure? Not to mention their notable absence following Madam Domination's appearance on live TV. Chloe was no longer all that certain. The lack of conviction left her cold.

As Chloe's trepidation grew, Marinette took note of it and reached out to touch her chin. Chloe moved to pull away but was unable to escape. The hyper blond fell to her knees as she felt her strength leaving her. She couldn't tell if it was just fear or something else that kept her from rising again in the short term. When Madame Domination judged Chloe able to move again she began strolling through the city. Chloe quickly noticed that on this walk Madame Domination made it a point to touch or tease as many passersby as she could reach. This wasn't difficult as few were able to refrain from being overcome by her presence. The recipient of each touch would pale and slump a little as she pulled away. From the beginning Chloe was able to discern that Marinette was literally taking something from them. She pulled her courage together just enough to try to demand Marinette to tell her what she was doing.

"Isn't it obvious Queen Bee? I'm tapping into their vitality and taking a chunk of it. They are gifted the opportunity to be graced by my charisma therefore they owe me a return. I simply take it as my due. They will recover after a few days or so. Until then the only ecstasy they feel experience will come from laying eyes upon me." Her eyes sharpened. "Do you believe this is an unfair trade?"

Wilting under the scornful eye Chloe's head trembled in silence as she lost what remained of her resolve. Marinette's scorn turned to disdain and mockery as she smiled. "You should recall who holds the credit for their fortune, little girl." Deep in Chloe's heart she felt bitterness and a hint of regret for letting her tongue run away from her.

Madame Domination was unstoppable. Even Adrien was convinced. All she did was walk down the street and no one was able to resist her. Adrien's first ever friend was looking ragged around the edges. He shook his head; he needed to save Chloe before her captor decided to have a change of heart.

The young model followed along behind waiting until Marinette's attention was focused elsewhere. He caught Chloe's eye when he could and mimed getting her out of there.

The moment she caught sight of him her eyes widened. She glanced back at Madam Domination to make sure she wouldn't notice. Chloe then signed back at him to leave and get out of there. Despair filled her chest when she noticed a stubborn gleam in his eye.

He waited until Madame Domination moved on to her next target before getting in close to Chloe. "Adrien, you have to get of here before she sees you!"

"I'm not leaving my friend where they might get hurt!"

"She hasn't any intention of hurting me. I've been with her since she became akumatized. She won't hurt me or do anything that would allow me to miss even an instance of her plans."

Adrien paused then asked, "Then do you know who she is or where her akuma is at?"

Chloe sniffed, "Of course I know, but even if we could contact Ladybug and Chat Noir, I'm not convinced that they could handle her. All she has to do is touch you and you start losing strength. I think she said something about vitality or something. Considering that the akuma is on her wrist, I don't see how even Ladybug and her stray might be able to get to it. Not to mention that they have been notably absent. Best thing you can do is try to get a hold of them and leave me be. As long as I am here she might stay her anger long enough for the two of them to come up with a plan or something."

"I'll try to reach them, maybe through Alya, but I can't leave you here alone with her all on your ow-"

"You can and you will! I can try to keep her ire directed at me but not if she finds you, now go."

"Fine, I'll go but for the record I don't like this and by the way you still haven't told me who she is."

Chloe trembled and opened her mouth, "She- She's Mar-"

"My, my, look who we have here." Both Chloe and Adrien flinched at having been caught. Madam Domination had lost interest in random strangers and was wholly focused on the two of them.

Chloe paled, "I'm sorry, please forgive us and let him g-." She was silenced once again by a finger on her lip.

"Go? But he just arrived. It would be a shame to let him depart without having shown him our hospitality, not to mention rude. Besides, a hunk like this shouldn't be allowed to slip through the net. Oh no, no, no. It just wouldn't do. It is absolutely imperative to find some manner to repay him for letting us feast our eyes on his magnificent profile."

"There's no need to make a fuss over little ole me. Really, I'm more than happy to just drop by and then skedaddle." She moved closer and began scratching at his abs with her nails.

Adrien reddened and began stammering from the seductiveness oozing from her actions knowing that he needed to escape but unable to coherently voice his rejection. The Madam came in close before he could escape and lifted her lips to his. Adrien moved to retreat but she caught him and locked lips. Chloe paled and pulled him back but the damage had already been done. Chloe finally understood what use Marinette was able to put the stolen vitality to at this time. Adrien's eyes closed and when they reopened she could see a glow pass through them as he dropped to one knee and uttered two words. "My lady."

She knew then that she had lost him. Her hopes dwindled as she looked to the statue in the nearby park of Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Where are you?"

Hawkmoth awoke later to a feeling of disquiet. From the start he attributed it to being blind enough to empower someone strong enough to overpower him. After eating and getting cleaned Natalie turned on the news where he caught sight of his son brainwashed into waiting on Madam Domination hand and foot. He realized that the disquiet he felt was due to having left his son to be compromised indirectly by his own actions.

Natalie walked back into the room. "What do you wish to do, sir?"

"I can't sense the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous. It may just be my karma that she is out of town when I most need her to correct my mistake. I still sense the holder of the Cat Miraculous but it alone will not be enough to put a stop to Madam Domination especially as weak as it feels at this moment. The only salvation my son can hope for now is if I step in and take action myself. This will unfortunately lead to my defamation but he will have a chance to escape from harm's way. I will distract my mistake while you take the opportunity to free my son."

Nino was with Alya watching the news when he got a call asking him for help. Alya was working overtime on her blog attempting to discover the identity of the akuma. She had tried contacting Marinette but no one answered. She wasn't too surprised considering the week Marinette had gone through and her attitude with her afterwards. She told Nino to go on ahead and contact her if he needed anything.

Hawkmoth stepped up and challenged the Madam to a duel. To begin with she smirked at him and ignored him but he began mocking her and calling her like a child. Not only was she irked by him but the crowd was astonished by his boldness. Seeing as how he had a death wish she agreed to oblige him. She moved to before him and the two quickly began to accost one another.

While the two were busy Nino and Natalie quickly bound and drug Chloe and Adrien away. Chloe was quickly released when they discovered she hadn't been brainwashed but she was in agony at how Adrien had been manipulated. Adrien was set in front of a picture of his mother and recordings of her voice were played for him to listen to while Nino talked to him to snap him from his bewitchment.

On stage Hawkmoth was beginning to understand that rather than being on equal footing with his opponent he was fighting an uphill battle and he admitted to himself that it felt like weights were being added on his uphill trek. The madam wasn't even using her powers on him. It was all hand to hand and he was losing. Her mocking expression made it clear that she knew that he couldn't last much longer. For the first time he had taken action personally and he was about to lose. The damage to his pride was greater than he'd anticipated. Chloe got into touch with Alya and informed her who the akuma was. The prospective blogger was mortified and tried to deny it but an eye witness was hard to dispute.

Alya tried Marinette's phone again before contacting their classmates to try and come up with some method to get through to her.

"I am a horrible best friend. I knew she was in a terrible mood due to losing her bet and yet I blew her off just for sending me a text during my date. Her parents were out of town as well, there was no-one she could talk to at home to help her. It was entirely my fault."

"No, Alya I blew her out for my brother's guitar getting busted despite her not having anything to do with it."

"One by one each of Marinette's classmates told of how she had tried to spend some time with them just prior to her akumatization and was rejected. Nathaniel and Marc were simply pale faced and silent as they thought of how they had all but thrown her out of the room while they were doing there finishing touches on their work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own ML copyrights.**

Nino and Adrien came in the door while everyone was bemoaning the shortsightedness of their actions. Adrien thinks back to what he'd been doing when Marinette showed up earlier and realized how his words may have been misconstrued. He paled at his gaffe' and Chloe walked into the room to announce Hawkmoth's defeat and Madam Domination's discovery of her thralls' absence.

A short silence passed then Nino informed her of what everyone had learned of the time leading up to her evilization. Seeing all the long faces Chloe scoffed at them. "Puh-lease, if anyone has reason to be credited for her condition it is me, not you losers. I was standing right in her face when the butterfly landed. None of you has what it takes to get to her like I do. Marinette may be a peasant but she is stronger than you give her credit for. She can take all you losers' problems on and still have the forbearance to resist Hawkmoth's designs." She colored and hesitated slightly before admitting. "In fact, when she was touched by the akuma she was fighting it almost able to shake it off. It took me walking up to her while she was under its influence and dogging her parentage for a solid five minutes before she slipped and let it take her over."

Adrien stepped out of the room. Master Fu had signaled to him.

Nino stepped forth and spoke up to forestall the negativity likely to occur as a result of Chloe's abrasiveness. "This isn't anyone's fault. It is everyone's. Regardless of who spoke to her the last or first, or who had more blame for her being down on herself, one fact remains unchanged. In spite of Marinette being there to lend a hand to anyone who needed it at any time, no one among us was there for her when she was at her lowest. She endured all of our troubles and always had a kind word without ever a complaint but all of us let her down when all she needed was a small gesture of goodwill. Rather than pointing fingers or wallowing in what-ifs, we need to try to take responsibility and call her back from the cliff she is facing. If anyone knows what we could do to get her back I'm all ears. Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't shown up but-"

As he was speaking Chat Noir slipped into the room and interrupted Nino's dialogue. "Sorry dude but I have a way you all may be able to help. Ladybug had urgent business to handle out of town and won't be back in time to get a handle on this situation, but there may be another way to handle this issue without her. If you think you all are up to it?" Determination filled everyone's faces.

It took everyone until the next day before everyone was ready. Chat Noir was thinking back on what Master Fu had said.

Master Fu was in the class across the hall from where everyone was gathered. He was listening to the kids as they bemoaned their actions. His notes were in his hands but Marinette's character was hounding his thoughts. When Chloe finished speaking he was looking at the formulae for the ladybugs purification powers. That was when it hit him what they needed. Rather than finding a new holder for the Ladybug Miraculous he quickly called Adrien over.

"The Purifying power doesn't come from the kwami but the Holder. Tikki the Ladybug kwami only focuses and directs the purity in the heart of her holder to cleanse the akuma outside and within others. In order to purify the akuma if you can convince everyone being dominated to show their truest deepest compassion and faith in the person affected and they had a pure heart to start with the goodness of their heart may be able to purify the akuma from the inside out."

Adrien frowns. "But, Master Fu we have the Ladybug Miraculous right? Why would you want to take such a chance on such a roundabout method when you could just use Tikki?"

Master Fu smiled. "Ladybug left her akuma for emergencies while she is gone but do you really want someone taking up her mask?" Adrien didn't like the thought of that at all. His lady could never be replaced. "And do you not want to use this opportunity to find a way to cleanse an akuma without ladybug having to clean up the mess again?" Adrien's eyes widened as he understood the import of what was being said. "The only question is whether you believe this young lady has a pure enough heart for this method to work. The call is yours, son."

Adrien thought back to Marinette's actions and kindness. He thought of all the times when she stepped forward to help someone. "Let's do it like this then."

Madam Domination was in a horrible mood. When she drained them now rather than taking a couple of days to recover it would take a week. Few were even conscious when she finished. Her two little playmates were able to leave her when Hawkmoth intruded. She had gone easy on him up until she realized they were gone then she laid a blow upon him which sent him to the other side of the street. She left him and went to where she had left Adrien and Chloe but could find no sign of the two. She then turned back to where Hawkmoth had landed only to find that he had flown the coop as well.

A full day had passed. Now, where she passed she left everyone drained whether she had drained them recently or not. Those who dared to murmur or protest she would mesmerize into thinking that they were monkeys causing them to scamper about on their knuckles. It didn't really lighten her mood. Due to her anger the people of Paris were now frightened to draw near to her or more importantly have her draw near to them.

Marinette's classmates found her in this state and nearly abandoned their plan till Adrien, as himself, noticed the look in her eyes. Her loneliness galvanized him and he encouraged the others to stick to the plan. He walked forward and got her attention. His appearance there surprised her but before she could make a move he dropped to one knee.

"I came to apologize, Marinette. You were kind enough to agree to be my friend despite the misunderstanding when we had first met. You always manage to cheer me up when I'm having a hard time at home. In hindsight I can see what you might have been thinking when you heard my words yesterday and honestly, I am ashamed at my lack of tact, losing my cool and the misunderstanding it caused you." Before she had the opportunity to react Marc and Nathaniel stepped forward.

"We were rude to you by just throwing you out of the clubroom the way we did. We were working on a new comic that had you featured in it and were afraid to let you see it prior to completion. We didn't stop to take the time to be your friend and for this we are truly regretful." Her classmates stepped forward one by one to make their apologies and thank her for being there when they were down. Chloe even had something to add.

"You actually managed to get my daddies staff to like you a teensy bit more than me while you were around. It is plausible that I may have been the tiniest bit harsh and somewhat base due to some slight inadequacy I might have felt for myself while you were around and I will rectify this lack in the future."

Rare as it was for Chloe to apologize for anything Alya quickly stepped in immediately afterward to take the attention off her abrasive personality in fear of undoing their previous goodwill. "Sorry for going off on you like I did girlfriend. I was way out of line when I should have been there to pull you out of the gutter."

Nino stepped forward, "We all have our issues dudette and despite your bing there for us when we needed you we weren't there when you needed us. We just wanted to come together as a group and ask you to come back to us and let us make it right."

Madame Domination had her head lowered and eyes closed at this point and she was completely silent. When Nino finished everyone stood there silently to gauge her reaction.

She was just standing there when Adrien managed to notice light shining off of her cheek. He looked closer and could see the tears reaching the ground.

"Please Marinette we know you have a pure heart overflowing with kindness for everyone. Let your hurt disappear and-," he stopped. From her wrist could be seen a white butterfly coming out and flying away. All of a sudden she dropped to the ground while light flashed around her and she was back in her normal clothes.

Everyone cheered and Ivan rushed forward and lifted her onto his shoulder. As they led her to the school white specks could be seen rising from her to return to the people she had drained during her strolls.

Master Fu snuck forward while they were celebrating and left a small box in her backpack and departed smiling at her strength of heart.

**Let me know if you have any suggestions to improve this story as it is the first one I have ever completed.**


End file.
